


babe, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, fvsummer2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Barry wasn’t plastered to the floor boards he would roll over to glare at Cisco. Not that he would be able to see from under the pile of ice cubes on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Summer 2016 day 4; Roomates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	babe, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

 

“Oh my god.”

“Ugh, I know dude.”

“Just- oh my god.”

“Okay you’re beginning to get on my nerves.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just so hot!”

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.”

If Barry wasn’t plastered to the floor boards he would roll over to glare at Cisco. Not that he would be able to see from under the pile of ice cubes on his head.

School was out and they had decided that since they weren’t going to be dorm mates anymore they should get an apartment off campus together and be roommates. This was a good plan until central city launched into a record breaking heat wave at which point their sixth floor fully exposed apartment tuned into an oven.

“Jesus,” Cisco pants from an arm’s length away from Barry, “It’s not going to cool down for five more hours, Bear.”

Barry groans and rolls over to stare blearily at his best friend. Despite the obvious heat strain Cisco looks freaking gorgeous. Stripped down to his pink hello kitty boxer briefs, laying sprawled on the floor with ice cubes dripping all over him, and his thick dark hair curling around him where he shoved it so it wasn’t touching his skin. If it gets any hotter Barry may lose his self-control and start licking the dripping water of his shiny, perfect looking brown skin.

Barry wishes he looked so good. But his pale skin has flushed bright red in blotches and patches. The radio is next to him, playing pop music he doesn’t recognise, and Barry fiddles with the volume as an excuse to tear his eyes away from Cisco.

“Maybe we should go shopping?” Barry suggests, “Find an air conditioned store and camp out.”

“With the rest of the city?” Cisco snorts and rolls over on to his back, stretching enticingly, “With everyone running their air conditioners I’m surprised the power hasn’t-“

The tv flickers off and all the noise in the building suddenly stops.

“-gone off,” Cisco grimaces, “Damn.”

Barry groans.

“There goes that plan,” he sighs and stands up to go to the kitchen, self-consciously tugging on his boxers, “I’ll call Joe and Iris to make sure they’re alright. You switch off your phone in case this lasts all night and we need it for later. Do you want me to call your mom?”

After a moment Cisco shakes his head without meeting Barry’s eyes. He doesn’t push it.

Iris turns out to be on her way to Starling City anyway, where she is going to meet up with some more students before they all go to Metropolis for two weeks of journalist type interning or whatever. She’s far away from the heat and the danger of a dark city so Barry doesn’t tell her about it. No use worrying her about it.

Joe, who had just gotten off of his shift calls Barry telling him they’re calling in all the cops in the city to keep the peace just in case the blackout lasts all night and people go crazy in the heat. 

“Stay in,” Joe says in a low commanding, and yet concerned and soft, tone, “light candles and play board games. Just stay behind a locked door. You got enough food?”

“Left over pizza and a box of dounuts.”

Joe laughs.

“You won’t starve, that’s good. Stay safe, Bear.”

“You too Joe.”

He hangs up but before he goes back to the living room he sends a quick text to Dante. Cisco might be on the outs with him, but Barry knows Dante’s judgment leaves something to be desired. He wants Cisco to have a chance to be on the in’s with him in the future.

When he goes back out into the living room Cisco is standing in the open window. The sunlight is golden orange as the sun sets, casting his skin in beautiful hues and the warm breeze is making his loose curls twist lazily. He’s so beautiful it’s like a punch to the gut.

“um-ah, Joe says we should light candles.”

Cisco looks over at him and god his eyes look freaking luminescent in the sunlight.

“No, bear,” he groans childishly, “That’ll just make the place hotter. What we need to do is cool down. Is there any ice cream left?”

“All gone.”

Cisco groans and flicks the sweat off of his brow.

“God I stink.”

“You should shower.”

Cisco pauses for a moment before tuning to Barry.

“What about you?”

“I’ll take one later.”

“What, when everyone in the building has the same idea? The pressure will be abysmal, if the system can hold up to it at all.”

Oh yeah. Barry didn’t think about that, and Cisco is usually scary good at predicting these things. He was right about the power.

“Damn it.”

Cisco bites his lip and comes to stand in front of Barry. There is something in his eyes, something with heat that makes Barry’s skin tingle and breath catch in a very good nice way. Without a word he takes his hand and begins to pull him gently. Towards the bathroom.

“Oh,” Barry breathes.

“Oh?” Cisco asks in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Barry’s voice trembles, “It’s a good oh though.”

Cisco smiles and that just makes the tingles stronger.

The get to the bathroom, and neither of them move to flick the lights on, leaving them in half cool blue darkness and half golden orange light. Cisco turns the shower on and turns the knobs so it’s cold but not hypothermia cold.

Then he turns to Barry, looks him up and down slowly, and hooks his fingers in his own underwear and pulls them down and off. Barry stares in awe. Then Cisco hooks his fingers into Barry’s underwear. The door is still open. He can here the radio from here.

He nods okay.

Cisco leaves a hand on his hip, warm and strong, and Barry bites his lip in embarrassment. His body is being rather obvious about how much he likes being here.

Cisco takes Barry’s hand and gets under the water first, pulling Barry in after him.

They let out dual groans at how amazing the cold water feels on their overheated skin, leaning into it with lazy, greedy bliss. The anticipation abates and they give into the cool rejuvenation of the water.

Until Cisco puts his hand on Barry’s waist and that low burning fire comes roaring back. Cisco looks up at Barry, eyes bright and intense.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Barry instantly shakes his head. In no possible universe does he want Cisco to stop.

“I just-” Barry starts and has to clear his throat against the emotions caught there, “I just don’t know where this is coming from.”

Cisco chuckles. 

“I’ve kind of been flirting with you everyday for the past few years, bro.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Barry mentally goes over the last few years of his friendship with Cisco. The long looks, familiar touches and conspiratorial jokes, the way they lived so much in each other’s pockets. It was so obvious. Barry feels like an idiot. A very lucky idiot.

He can’t help it now and he leans forwards to seal Cisco’s lips in a searing kiss. Suddenly the shower feels a lot steamier. 

“Dios,” Cisco pants when they part, “Okay that was worth waiting for. But maybe we should relocate. Shower sex is strictly a fictional thing.”

Barry chuckles or more like giggles.

“Sex? Shouldn’t I buy you dinner first?”

Cisco runs his tongue across his top lip and his eyes spark.

“Don’t worry. I plan on eating.”

Barry slips and falls on his ass when he tries to run out of the shower. Cisco just laughs at him and goes to get him an ice pack. Barry feels really, really grateful for this heatwave.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short sweet one this time. i chickened out of porn because i am just a small bean. tell me what you think?


End file.
